Update:Patch Notes (20 January 2009)
Graphical *A render issue has been fixed with the home teleport spell. *The animation when drinking a keg of Slayer’s Respite has been adjusted. *A path in Varrock has had its verge tidied to blend in better. *A piece of wall was missing in Seers’ Village. *The Varrock Smithing Tutor's head no longer appears empty from certain camera angles in low detail mode. *An odd graphical issue has been resolved in Brimhaven Dungeon. *A wieldable banner causing stretching has now been detached from players wearing berets. *A hut near Brimhaven has had its floor reinforced against subsidence. *Silver armguards are now silver, and similarly gold armguards are gold. How they became green remains a mystery! *Traiborn no longer wears two cloaks, which were causing some interesting looks. *A ladder to a cellar no longer sticks out of the trapdoor. *The Agility shortcut in Draynor has been made to look better when using it. *The windmill blade on the Cooking Guild no longer clips through the building. *A washing line appeared to be floating in mid air. The supporting post has been fixed. *A strip of the Stronghold of Security reward boots no longer changes based on your hair colour. *Players without hair will no longer gain hair while wearing party hats. *Fixed some render issues on the spottier cape when performing certain animations like fishing. *Several hairstyles have been adjusted to better suit the huge selection of hats that are available. *The Lighthouse bulb has been replaced with a brighter one and should look better. *The Robin Hood hat now works better with spiky hair styles. *Players can no longer stand in a signpost and look like they are in a set of gallows or possibly pretend to be a scarecrow. *Several icons weren't appearing in high detail mode in Port Sarim, this has been resolved. *A render issue with the circus ringmaster hat in low detail has been resolved. *A roof has been re-attached to its supports in Port Khazard. *Parts of a floating tree in the Tree Gnome Village have been cut down. *The colours of the Stealing Creation reward hammer should better match the inventory icon when wielded. *It seems the imp chathead was no longer an imp but a human head wearing an imp costume after the graphical update! The imp is now quite glad to be back to normal. *The salamanders near the Chaos Altar were occasionally getting stuck near one of the trees, this should no longer occur. *The chests in the Temple of Ikov ice area were back to front, these have been turned around. *Your chathead when wearing the Guthix mitre should now look more consistent with the actual headwear. Quests *Players will only get the "This is a requirement for While Guthix Sleeps" message once when they gain a level in attack or strength equal to the Warriors’ Guild requirements. *The 'New Key' from the Mourning's Ends quest can now be placed on the key ring. *There is now a quest start icon for both sides of The Shield of Arrav quest. *The Grand Tree quest journal has had a bit more information added for a certain part which wasn't as clear as it could've been. Minigames *Penguins no longer have slightly squished heads during their hiding animations for the Hide and Seek distraction and diversion. *Certain penguins from the Hide and Seek distraction and diversion were wandering a bit further than we thought – those sneaky penguins! *The Shooting Star distraction and diversion code has been adjusted so that you're no longer given strange estimates of the next landing e.g. 1 hour 61 minutes should obviously be 2 hours 1 minute. *The Sanfew serum from Temple Trekking has been brought in line with the recent changes to restore Summoning as well as the existing stats. *Stealing Creation items in the Ranged skill guide are now correctly displayed as members only. Miscellaneous *A few typos and grammatical issues have been fixed. *Several interfaces have been updated and improved, with little or no visual change. *All spirit shields are now in the skill guide. *You can no longer cut pineapple into slices without the necessary inventory space. *The message when you reach 99 Slayer has been made clearer to account for the possibility that Duradel might not be there. *It should be easier to walk and pick up any dropped belongings while adventuring near Baxtorian Waterfall. Previously, some places you could lose your items were hard to get to or impossible. *A Fishing spot previously inaccessible is now available once more near Shilo Village. *The mogre Fishing spot's clickable area has been increased as it was a bit smaller than we'd like. *The PvP gloves that give bonus Hunter experience should now last longer. These had been wearing out quicker than we intended. *Adjusted one of the Lumbridge Achievement Diary tasks to move its location slightly and updated the information accordingly. This won’t affect anyone who has already completed the task. *A level-up message for Smithing was informing players the incorrect location for the Smithing Tutor. *A few items such as the hat and eyepatch couldn’t be taken to Entrana. These don't have any combat stats, so we've removed the restriction.